Runaway Thief
by Aurora-Jade
Summary: When a young mutant is forced to steal from the local mall she gets more than she bargans for....
1. Runaway Thief the mall

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora,Ghost and Adrian are owned by there creators.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
This is my first fic so please R&R ^.^  
  
Fate...karma....whatever you call it had a very wierd sense of humor....  
  
It was strange.....some days things just happened that you cant understand.  
  
Your wondering what I'm talking about right?  
  
Well maybe if I tell you about what happened,you'll understand.......it all started on a sunny day in Bayville Mall.....  
  
The mall in Bayville was large and crowed,just the place for a little shopping.Happy humans shopped and talked forgetting there troubles for the moment.They bought useless trinkets and ignored everyone and everything around them but there own needs and wants.  
  
The crowds in the mall also helped make it a thiefs paradise.....a sucessfull thief could blend in after takeing what he or she wanted usually,unless you were noticeable in a crowd.......  
  
One particular girl named Aurora knew it was easy to steal as she had been doing it for allmost 5 years.She was mostly unusal until you looked very closely at her curly hair,which was a very bright neon green and hung to her waist.Aurora was small,only 5'1 and very thin and looked to be about 16,though she was older than she looked.She also was a mutant.Her powers included the ability to create earthquakes and form rock knives from her hands.She had two more abilities but they were not known to her yet.  
  
She wandered the mall looking for something that would fetch a good price with Sami,the pawn shop owner.After wandering for about half a hour she found just what she had been looking for.She had her sights set on a exspensive CD player in Circuit City,when no one was looking she "lifted" it and walked out of the store.  
  
She was stuffing it in her bag as she walked quickly toward the mall exit,and walked by two people who were talking.One was a girl who was pale...her hair,her skin,her eyes all of it was very pale,she had on all black.She had a timid "feel" about her.The other was a tall young man with brown hair and green eyes,and a heavy build.He had the look of a football player and "felt" very intimidating.  
  
As she hurried toward the exit the pale girl looked up and watched her frowning "Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry...?" she muttered.The young man shrugged and looked around at the crowds uneasily.  
  
She had her head down and was almost to the exit when she heard SHOPLIFTER! STOP! THIEF! she looked back her eyes wide.She finally got the item in her bag and ran toward the door.  
  
The pale girl looked at the people yelling and jumped, almost disappearing. She thought for a second if she should get involved. She couldn't just let the green haired girl get away. Doing the only thing she could think of she concentrated hard on the girl's backpack, eyes narrowing a bit but otherwise trying not to make herself stand out too much,attempting to hold it in one place.   
  
She tugged on her bag but it wouldnt budge.Panic got the best of her,and she created a earthquake that shook the whole mall.As the earthquake shook her eyes glowed bright green.  
  
"Whoa!" The pale girl lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her concentration was completely lost on the bag, letting it go from her mental hold on it. She looked up at the girl from the floor, eyes wide. "Hey! Wait! Stop!" She couldn't believe how this day was going...   
  
Her bag finally came free and she fled through the exit looking back only once her eyes wide,glowing and frightened.As soon as she was gone the earthquake stopped.   
  
The pale girl soon got up, brushing herself off. This was not her day. She had run into yet another mutant obviously, and could've gotten hurt. She gave a sigh and looked at Adrian. "That was odd..."   
  
He looks on strangely as the earthquake comes to a stop and the other mutant runs out of the door. He looks at Ghost for a moment then towards the people that still follow out the door, not saying a word. "I don't think they'll catch'er," he says quietly.   
  
"I don't think so either..." She shook her head. "Not with those... abilities, at least...."   
  
He looks around to see the crowd dispersing, but people were still talking to the guards. "I think we should get out of here as well," he says to her,"I think maybe someone saw ya," he looks at one of the people pointing to them, becoming slightly more nervous.   
  
She muttered some curses under her breath before nodding to him. "Yeah lets get you to the Institute." She sighed. "I was afraid someone would see. Jeesh, try to help out and you have people chasing after you before long...." she sighed and left the mall leading Adrian to the institute,so he can get settled.  
  
Later in the park........  
  
Aurora finally came out of hiding after almost being caught in the mall and went to the park to look at her spoils from the mall.She looked around suspiciously but saw no one.She went to what she though of as a empty part of the park and sat on a bench and began unpacking her bookbag.   
  
Ghost had been sitting peacefully in the park for some time, her back resting against a tall tree. It was a rather nice day, a bit sunny, which is why she sat under the tree- for some shade. She gave a small contented sigh and took out her notebook from her black bookbag. She opened it to a blank page and slowly began to sketch in it.   
  
After a little while Ghost looked up from her notebook and noticed the same green-haired girl from the mall. She wanted to yell out to the girl, but decided that would just have her running again. She wondered for a minute the best way to approach her and then decided it might be best to go invisible. She looked around, making sure no one saw her before vanishing and slowly making her way to where the girl sat.   
  
Aurora looked around and then pulled out a exspensive cd player and then a few necklaces that were pretty. "Not a bad haul might be enough ta feed me for a abut a month." she had the particular accent only someone raised on the street would have.  
  
Ghost gave a sigh before appearing next to her on the bench. "There are alternatives to stealing, you know..."   
  
She looked up starled and jumped off the bench,rock knife suddenly in hand "Who're ya?What do ya mean?"   
  
She ignored both her first question and the knife in her hand. "I mean I saw you steal from the mall earlier and that little earth shaking trick you did. There is a place for someone of your...abilities to go. Where you don't have to steal for food and run from the law..."   
  
She lowered the knife "Ya saw me....."She looked around again "Yer not freaking on me why?And a place where i dont need ta steal ya right,no one wants me 'cause i'm a mutant."   
  
"First off, yes I saw you. Secondly, I'm not freaking on you for a very obvious reason. Remember when you couldn't move your backpack? And then me suddenly appearing? You are not the only one who is different. And last, there is such a place who will welcome you just because you are a mutant. I should know..." She gave a small sigh after saying all this and looked at her. "And there is really no need for the knife..."   
  
She set the knife down on the bench and looked at he girl "Yer a mutant too?Thats why i couldnt........I cant control ma power and it all just happened so fast...this place ya talk about will they accept me?I mean i have nothing ta pay um but this stuff." She looked uneasy now.   
  
She sighed."Yes. I'm one too...And sorry but I couldn't just stand by and watch a shoplifter get away, not like it did much good..." She then shook her head. "And don't worry, it doesn't cost a thing. They take in a lot of runaways."   
  
She nodded "I didnt think i'd be seen and well i dont like stealing but i didnt have a choice,i havent eaten in 3 days.....ya woulda stopped me if my power hadnt gotten the best of me."She sat down on the bench the knife crumbling to dust "I'd like ta try going to this place,ya talked about.And bye the way my names Aurora."She held out her hand to the girl.  
  
Ghost shook her hand. "Call me Ghost." She gave a small smile. "I think you'd like the Institute. At least come to get something to eat..."   
  
Aurora smiled at her "Nice ta meet ya Ghost.Institute?Is it a school or something?And they give food ta the homeless and runaways?"She was slightly nervise now.   
  
Ghost straightened up and said in a mockingly serious voice, " 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'." She then laughed a bit. "Yeah its a school. And yeah at least come to get something to eat, although you should probably try to stay. Its a lot safer than being out in the streets."   
  
Aurora laughed "I think i should check it out,i've had a few close call recently and my luck might be running out." She put the cd player and other stuff in her bag and shouldered it. "If i do get ta stay is there a way i could return this stuff without getting in trouble?"she hated stealing and only did so out of nessesity.  
  
Ghost thought for a moment. "Hm...well...maybe I could try and help you out there. I could try returning them for you..."   
  
Aurora nodded "If you can i'd appreaciate it,if not well i'll figure out something."Her stomich growled loudly in protest.   
  
"Well, they can't exactly catch what they can't see..." She looked at Aurora. "You wanna head over to the Instiute now?"   
  
She nodded "True yer power is at least usefull.. i'd like ta go see this place,i dont have nowhere ta go right now."she stood up looking around outta habit.   
  
"Well, I'll take you there. And my power is nothing compared to others I've seen, yours for example...." She stood up and looked at Aurora then around, wondering why she was looking about. "See something?"   
  
Aurora frowned "No theres nothing but i allways keep a lookout for various reasons there allways...nevermind ..."She shook her head "My power sucks i wish i never had it."she shut her mouth saying more than she should have and lowered her eys to her sneakers.  
  
"We all wish that sometimes we didn't have our powers, but we do, and thats just how it is. You might as well learn how to use it. Its quite something actually. Professor Xavier calls them 'gifts', even though at times I feel like they are more like curses..." Ghost shrugged. "Thats just the thing. There are people who know how you feel there. Who know what you are going through." She gave a sigh and looked to the ground for a moment before glancing back up. "Besides, sometimes they come in handy..."   
  
She nodded unhappy "This "gift" as he calls it,lead to my family turning on me,hating me.I will lean how to use it if he'll teach me but i'll never learn ta like it."she looked a little startled at that "I didnt think anyone would understand what i've been through.......That they do i must admit,i've used them a few times ta help me get away......though unintennally."strange....she felt the girl could be trusted....   
  
"Not asking for ya to like it, just control it. And whatever was the past is just that- the past." She gave another slight shrug. "I have to get my things before we leave anywhere..." She motioned over to the tree she had been sitting under. Her black backpack was still there as well as her notebook which still lay open on the ground, pencil resting gently on the half-finished sketch.   
  
She nodded not really willing to talk about her past.She leaned up against the tree with no outward sign of her nervisness,as she waited for Ghost to get her things.   
  
She grabbed her notebook and closed it before putting it into her book-filled bag. She threw the bag over her shoulders. "Ready?" She asked, looking at Aurora.  
  
She nodded "All i own is in my bag,so i'm as ready as i'm gonna be."she smiled slightly at ghost.  
  
"Well, that'll change. Lets go." Ghost walked through the park, leading the way to the Institute. "Its not too far from here..."  
  
Aurora watched the shadows out of habit "Really?I didnt know there was a school around here for ...us.How many people go to this school?"   
  
"Well we don't exactly advertise ourselves..." Ghost smiled. "To everyone else we are a school for the 'gifted', which, as I've said before isn't entirely untrue....There are quite a few of us. You'll see when we get there, the Institute is quite large..."  
  
She though for a little bit "I didnt think there was a place for us.I mean with all of the crap they put on tv about how mutants are evil and stuff,i didnt think anyone would want alot of us under one roof."  
  
"Yeah I know its hard to believe, but its true.Professor Xavier is one of us too, so I guess he made the Institute to help people like us..." She walked almost slowly, taking in the rather nice day.   
  
She blinked and said soflty "A mutant principal?I've never heard of that before..that is just... i cant believe he'd want to help others,its too wierd."She walked slowly also.   
  
"Yeah well before I came here I hadn't heard of a lot of things either. And wanting to help other people is never weird, its just a shame that it is often rare." She smiled slightly.   
  
She smiled slighty back "It is rare where i come from,no one will help unless they have something to gain from it.And i doubt the professor has much to gain from a bunch of us being in his school."   
  
She smiled slighty back "It is rare where i come from,no one will help unless they have something to gain from it.And i doubt the professor has much to gain from a bunch of us being in his school."   
  
She smiled back "I guess yer right,its been a while since i've believed that." she never really had the lesure in the past 5 years see anything like this park and was enjoying it.   
  
"Yeah, you have to learn to put some faith in people if you want to enjoy life." She replied quietly.  
  
She shrugged "I....might be able ta later...but not now too much has happened ta me.....i just tryed to stay alive not enjoy it."she stares unfocused at thing as they pass them.   
  
"Well, I guess now is a good time for change." She sighed slightly.  
  
She nodded after blinking a few times "Maybe,if i get accepted ta this school i will change how i think of people and life,but until then change must wait."   
  
"I doubt that you won't get accepted. The Prof. seems like an okay guy. And you shouldn't put off a change that could be for the better."   
  
She nodded "I hope i do get accepted." How could she tell this girl change meant alot to her,and that even a little meant she couldnt go back to what she'd been doing. 


	2. Runaway Thief the interview

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora,Ghost is owned by her creator.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
This is my first fic so please R&R ^.^  
  
*note* Aurora has a street accent...she shortens her words....to=ta..me=ma...that=dat...ecetera... so there is no confusion.  
  
Fate...karma....whatever you call it had a very wierd sense of humor....  
  
It was strange.....some days things just happened that you cant understand.  
  
Your wondering what I'm talking about right?  
  
Well maybe if I tell you about what happened,you'll understand.......it all started on a sunny day in Bayville Mall.....  
  
Ch2  
  
Ghost led Aurora into the Institute and to the kitchen. The girl had said she had not eaten in a while, so Ghost thought it best to stop there first. Leading her into the big room, Ghost looked about a bit noticing that it was empty at the moment. She then turned to Aurora and motioned to the cupboards and fridge. "Help yourself."  
  
She smiled a little and headed strait for the fridge and looked inside and blinked "Damn....this is packed!" She took a piece of pizza and bit into it hungrily and leaned up against the wall watching the door out of habit.   
  
She laughed a bit. "Yeah, there's always some cold pizza around. Don't count on finding much ice cream left though, Bobby usually cleans it out."   
  
She nodded and swallowed "I love pizza even cold,and this Bobby sounds like fun."She chuckled "So when do i meet this proffessor? I mean he's most likely gotta interview me or something."   
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone here loves pizza, I guess thats just why its always there." She thought for a moment. "I guess when you're ready we'll just head over to his office and see him. And I'm pretty sure he'll let you stay."   
  
She smiled and finished that slice and went back for another one "After this i should be ok,ya never fill up after being hungry for so long ya make yerself sick dat way.I hope i get ta stay this place feels....good."She said the last part with a shrug not knowing how she knew that.   
  
She smiled. "Thats good to hear. You'll like it here, trust me."   
  
She smiled and ate this piece slowly,in between bites she asked questions "Is there some way ta keep people ya dont want outta the school?Do we have ta share a room?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes. We have quite a security system here. Keeps out any psychos that could try to get in. And yeah, rooms are shared. If you feel strange rooming with someone you don't know, you could always share my room with me." She shrugged.   
  
She nodded thoughtfully, the pizza almost gone "I'm glad this place is so well protected and i would like ta share a room with ya,if ya dont mind."She ate the last bite and smiled. "I guess i'm ready ta meet this professor."   
  
"Wouldn't be a problem. It'd be good to have a roomate. Alright, so you're ready? Lets go, I guess..."   
  
She smiled and nodded "Yeah,i may as well meet him." She knew the 5:30 cargo train would be waitng for her if he said no.   
  
At the door to the Profs office....  
  
Ghost led Aurora over to the Prof.'s office. They needed to see if Aurora could stay at the Institute. Ghost felt a tad bit nervous, but tried not to show it as she walked up and knocked gently on the door to the office.   
  
Aurora followed her to his office and began nervicely fiddling with her long green hair while she waited.Would she be able to stay or would she be catching the next train outta town.......   
  
"Come in, Ghost.... And Aurora.." Xavier's smooth and calm voice whispered. He had a feeling ever since a student he didn't know arrived to the school that he would be seeing them quite soon, not to mention the werewolf changeling that had also strolled upon the property.   
  
Ghost shyly opened the door and looked in a bit before entering. She almost wondered how the Prof. knew Aurora's name but then it hit her. She still wasn't used to being around a telepath...   
  
"Um...Professor? Aurora wanted to know if she could stay at the Institute..."   
  
"I haven't a problem with that.. I just need to speak with her for a few moments.. If you would please leave us for that time..." He gave Ghost that warm, fatherly type smile as he motioned for Aurora to step inside.   
  
She slipped into the room causiously and looked around for a moment to asses any danger.Finally reasuring herself she wasnt in danger she looked to the prof and said soflty "How did you know my name sir?"   
  
Ghost gave a small smile at the Professor and slipped outside the office, waiting for Aurora just outside the door.   
  
"Its my mutant power.." He explained gingerly, motioning his hand towards a chair. "Please, have a seat... I'd like to know a bit about you... Could you please start off on what your mutant power is, and what you have been doing between then and now? I don't like 'snooping' into others minds when I feel like I can trust them..."  
  
Here it was. The test of truth given to Aurora openly.   
  
  
  
She sat down a little selfconsiously and looked at her hands "Um i can make earthquakes when i'm mad or scared and things of rock too.I've been wandering the country fer about 5 years now and been trying ta keep ahead of someone following me,luckily i know there there and i can get away from um most of the time."   
  
"I see... Now..." Xavier looked at her seriously. "Would you ever use your powers to hurt someone intentionally, only in self defense?"   
  
She looked up at him and said defensivly "I would never hurt no one,unless they tried ta hurt me first and i'd only do it ta get away from um."   
  
"Excellent.." He smiled, then stated. "You'll be bunking with Ghost.. Since you seem to know her the best. If you need anything, you can ask her. She's very relyable."   
  
She smiled at that "Thank you sir,um i was wondering if uh there was a way to help me control my powers?"cause i dont have any contol at all.And i dunno why but i know Ghost can be trusted...its like a feeling i get when around her,or you fer that matter." She was uneasy talking about her powers and it showed.  
  
"Surely... I'll send a message to you tomorrow on when we can get together to work on it. It's best for you to get some rest, now." He then smiled again, she had passed his test.   
  
She smiled back "Thank you sir.Ghost said something about yer like us... a mutant,what are yer powers if i may ask?"   
  
He spoke clearly in her mind, but not through his mouth.  
  
"I'm a psychic.."   
  
She blinked at his voice in her mind "Holy cow....."she was at a loss for words right about now.   
  
With her interview over she left the Professors office slightly bewildered and wondering what she go herself into...... 


	3. Runaway Thief the dorm

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora,Ghost is owned by her creator.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
This is my first fic so please R&R ^.^  
  
*note* Aurora has a street accent...she shortens her words....to=ta..me=ma...that=dat...ecetera... so there is no confusion.  
  
  
  
~ = thoughs  
  
Fate...karma....whatever you call it had a very wierd sense of humor....  
  
It was strange.....some days things just happened that you cant understand.  
  
Your wondering what I'm talking about right?  
  
Well maybe if I tell you about what happened,you'll understand.......it all started on a sunny day in Bayville Mall.....  
  
Ch3  
  
Ghost had led Aurora into the Girl's Dorm to the room that they would be sharing. "Here it is..." She opened the door and stepped in.   
  
The room was slightly messy and had as much of the color black as Ghost could have fit into it. A few sketches that she had drawn herself had been hung on the walls. Her bookshelf was filled with many old and thick books as well as a large collection of sketchbooks and drawing supplies. A small picture frame on top of the shelf had a picture of her family in it. The second bed had been currently used as a sort of extra shelf for books, clothes, and makeup and an assortment of other things. She hadn't had a roomate before now and it showed.   
  
She smiled at the room and the messiness,it gave it a lived in feel. "I like this room,black must be yer favorite color." She sat her bag on the floor near the door.   
  
"How could you tell?" She gave a smile and looked around. "Sorry for the mess... been meaning to clean.. someday..." She went over to the second bed and started to clear it off tossing a few things here and there into various directions.   
  
She chuckled "Ah it was a guess,its no problem my room was like this once a long time ago." she helped picked up a few things off the bed and waited for instructions on where to put it.   
  
"Ah... just set those down anywhere...I'll get them later..." She said, looking at the items in Aurora's hands. She cleared the last bit of the bed and patted it. "There you go. Home sweet home..."   
  
She set the books on Ghosts bed and smiled then retrived her bag and set it down next to her as she plopped down on the bed. "So what kinda classes can i take here?I mean i never made it to high school so...i'm really far behind."   
  
She shrugged. "Normal classes I suppose... Physics and such if you are smart enough... There are also classes for learning to control your abilities..."   
  
She nodded "I'd like ta try ta get my diploma ta show i completed high school.I wonder how the prof will help me with my powers?I mean i cant use um unless i'm upset."   
  
"A diploma is definitely important. My parents want me to go to med. school when I finish up school..." She gave a small smirk then nodded. "I was like that too at first with my invisibility- only disappearing when I was frightened or surprised. Now I can vanish when I want, although I still do it when I'm surprised sometimes. Very jumpy. I'm working on my telekinesis too- but I have a lot of trouble. Just trying to keep your backpack in place gave me a bit of a headache."   
  
she dumped her bag out and put the stolen items back in it "Yah i need ta know i can accomplish something.Its worth a try ta attend the classes fer my powers,even if the result is to give up on um,and i'm sorry about yer head."   
  
"I doubt you'll have to give up on everything. It'll take some practice, but you'll get it. And I'm ok now, it just takes a lot of concentration to move, or hold, even the smallest of things. Nothing some aspirin didn't help." She gave a bit of a smile. She then looked at Aurora's stuff. "If you ever need to borrow any clothes or anything let me know."   
  
She smiled slightly "I hope so....i need ta keep my powers in check somehow.I might need ta borrow some clothes....i dont have more than 2 changes,had ta travel light." she pulled a picture outta the stuff and set it aside,the faces on 2 outta the 4 people in the picture were scratched out.She also set aside a small box with no visible hinges too.   
  
"Well, my dresser is right over there... I might have something non-black in there somewhere..." She motioned to the dresser in the corner of the room and smiled. She then gave a curious glance to the picture. "Not on...um...good terms?" She asked, referring to the crossed out faces.   
  
She smiled "Thanks,i may look later with yer permission." she frowns slightly "No,i'm not they were my parents but since becoming a mutant they've sent people to kill me because i'm a embarrassment to the family,so i renounced them and want nothing to do with them,i dont even use there last name anymore.I choose to live without it." she clenched her hand in slight anger.   
  
"Yeah help yourself to whatever I have." She looked at Aurora. "Oh... well, they won't get to you here. You'll be safe. I wouldn't worry about it. Its ok..." She gave a small sigh and thought that she probably shouldn't have asked.   
  
She blinked and unclenched her hand "I do worry,last time was about a month ago and that means they'll try again soon.Thats why i asked about the security system,just in case ya know.Thanks fer the clothes,i'll look later."she pushed the rest of the stuff from the bag into two piles..one of junk and one of stuff ta keep.   
  
"You'll be safe here..." She realized they were the only words of comfort that she could think of. She decided to try and change the subject. She looked at the box. "Whats that?"   
  
She nodded "I hope so." She took the box and handed it to Ghost "Its something i bought when i first began running,there is a secret way to open it.I didnt want anyone to get the few things i wanted safe.Try opening it."   
  
*there were no keyholes and the boxes outside was smooth excet where the pannels connected to show the pattern of the wood.*   
  
She gave the box a look-over. She turned it around a few times and felt its surface. "How in hell...?" She thought aloud and blinked at it.   
  
She moved over slightly and touched a particular peice of wood on the left side and moved it over,then did that to the right side and then moved one piece on the bottom and the top sprung open.Inside was a gold locket and necklace that looked old and antique. "This was my grandmothers,it was given to me on her deathbed.Its the only thing i kept that i didnt sell of my jewlery when i ran."  
  
She looked at the locket and nodded. "Its very nice..."   
  
She nodded "Thank ya,i miss her alot.Its been very usefull when i'm asleep,and the panels of wood just move over,even though ya cant feel them."   
  
She nodded thoughtfully for a moment and then gave a sigh, looking towards the slight mess in the room. She went over to her bed and started moving some of the books Aurora had set there onto her bookshelf. She picked up each book, scanning its title and cover before trying to squeeze it onto a space on the shelf.   
  
She touched the bottom panel again and the box closed and she put it aside then felt oddly enough that something was bothering the girl "Whatz wrong Ghost?"   
  
She looked up from a book she was shelving, not prepared for her question. "Huh? What? Oh...Um, nothing..." She concentrated on the book's cover, old and worn.   
  
"Ok." She shrugged and put the things she wanted to keep in a pocket of her bag and took the rest and put it in a old grocery bag and knoted the end up securly.She wasnt gonna push her,i wasnt her business anyways.   
  
She looked up from the book and shoved it on the shelf. Desperately trying to change the subject she asked, "So...how long have you been on your own....on the streets?"   
  
She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her chin on them she didnt mind answering her questions "I've been running fer 5 years,since i was 14."   
  
"Wow...Thats a long time..." She grabbed another book and pushed it on the shelf between two bigger books. Her eyes gave a quick glance to her picture of her family.   
  
She shrugged slightly "Ya,but my time running wasnt as bad as it coulda been, i had one person who looked out fer me and taugh me how to survive."   
  
"Who was that?" She asked curiously.   
  
She smiled slightly "His name was Jerico,he was homeless and running also.I guess he pityed me since i had no idea how ta survive on the streets.He took me under his wing and became my teacher until a year ago."   
  
"Thats good....But what happened to him?" She kept wondering whether or not she was being too nosey, but kept on asking things out of her rather curious nature.   
  
She sighed "He died of cancer a year ago,since he was homeless no one would treat him.He wasnt into stealing ta get himself the treatment so he ignored it.Till one day he couldnt walk and i took him ta the hospital and he never left.I never ever want to go to another hospital....i'd rather die.And i dont mind answering yer questions Ghost."   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...." She said softly, offering her condolences. She then gave Aurora an odd look. She thought to herself. ~How did she know that I feel a bit uneasy about asking her stuff? Is it that obvious?~ She blinked for a moment before shrugging it off. Must just be in my head or something...   
  
She smiled slightly "Its ok,he told me i was his best student and he was proud a me,i think he was happy ta finally stop worrying about when he was gonna die."she caught the look but shrugged "i felt ya were uneasy asking me questions is all."   
  
"Well, yeah I am a bit...but......nevermind..." She gave a slight smile. "I just feel a little weird prying, you know? Its kinda odd hearing someone's life story and then asking even further...Especially when we've just met." She didn't want to sound rude or anything.   
  
She chuckled "Like i said,i really dont mind it makes me feel better ta talk with someone that i can trust." she blinked knowing this is gonna sound odd but she had ta say it "Its not rude at all,curiosity is good." ~How did i know that?~  
  
She smiled at Aurora saying that she could trust her, but soon gave a slight jump at her next comment. She gave Aurora another odd look. "Um... Aurora?" ~How the hell did she know that? This is getting creepy... ~  
  
She looked up at Ghost a little disturbed by what she just felt and said "What?"   
  
"You don't have any... um.... abilities.... that you haven't said anything about have you?" ~Is she psychic?~ The thought of reading people's minds had always unnerved her, and as much as she liked the Professor she still found his power to be kinda creepy.   
  
She chewed her nail worried "No ....unless ....well i've allways been able ta know if people were upset or wanting ta hurt me,like the guys my family sends after me.I dunno if thats a ablility like my earthshaking one.It sorta freaks me out....."   
  
She blinked. "Well....I suppose it could just be intuition or something...but it seems almost too different from that... You should probably talk to the Prof. sometime about it..."   
  
She nodded "Think i will when i go ta the class fer my powers.Its stronger now.....before it was nothing more than a slight sense but now....its so much stronger."She looked worried at another unwanted power forced on her.   
  
"I'm sure the Prof. will know if its another ability or not. And if it is, it doesn't seem like a necessarily bad one to have..." She forced a smile. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded "I'll be allright,if it is another power well i'll just learn ta control it and i dont think its bad ta have fer now.I'm not as worried as ya are,why?" she looked concerned at Ghost   
  
"I... don't... know..." She shook her head.   
  
She nodded "Well um maybe if ya start talking about something,you'll figure it out or maybe i should go exsploring the place to let ya figure it out?I'd like ta find the library,ya dont know how much i loved ta read before i ran."   
  
"I really don't see what you think there is to figure out, but I guess I could use some thinking time. " She gave a small shrug and sighed. "The library here is nice. I love to read too as you can see..." She motioned to her packed shelf. "If you want you could always borrow one of my books."   
  
She tilted her head "I guess my imagination is overreacting sorry.I'd love that,i think i'm just gonna find a quite spot ta read for a bit." She smiled and went over to the shelf and took a book from it,and walked out probibly heading for the garden.   
  
She nodded and murmured "Good choice" as Aurora picked a book and left. She then hopped onto her bed and layed there for a while, thinking to herself. She actually did have a lot on her mind lately, and the time in quiet was good- even though she might not be willing admit it. 


	4. Runaway Thief the garden

This fan fic is based on a rp my friends and I did on the X-men rpg site i co-founded.I own Aurora,Ghost,Freelance,Fallen,Flex,Striker are all owned by there creators.I am only borrowing them for this fic,all marvel chars are not owned by me...though i wish.I am only borrowing them so please dont sue me ^.^  
  
Please R&R ^.^  
  
Ok just so everyone knows.....this is the first plot that was done on our rpg site.....for a few reasons the plot never worked and the prison part was deleted.Ghost and I are gonna try to do a summery for the deleted mutant prison rp.This is a continuation for the chapters before it so i had to add it.  
  
~ = thoughs  
  
Fate...karma....whatever you call it had a very wierd sense of humor....  
  
It was strange.....some days things just happened that you cant understand.  
  
Your wondering what I'm talking about right?  
  
Well maybe if I tell you about what happened,you'll understand.......it all started on a sunny day in Bayville Mall.....  
  
Ch4  
  
Aurora sat reading a book on the bench.It was so peacefull here.The prof accepted her here as did ghost and she was gonna do her best to get her ged and learn to control her acursed powers.There was a light breeze and it wasnt too sunny out to need to be under a tree.   
  
Freelance growls, barreling over a line of hedges and races on a direct path towards the mansion. He sees her and skids to a hault, and as he does so his earbud hisses lightly and he frowns *tag and bag...* he rockets straight towards her, body lowered to pick up speed and fangs bared.   
  
She looked up and noticed the sudden movement,her eyes widened.She threw a rock knife at the running figure and then tryed to run away not knowing what else to do.   
  
Freelances eyes flicker feintly red, and he sidesteps, barely breaking stride as he races after the running girl, catching up quickly. In one fluid motion he comes to a stop and lunges straight for her back.  
  
Remy had been wandering the Institute, attempting to find something to do. Having found nothing inside, he turned to the nearest exit and ended up in the garden. It was here, as not much attention was being paid to his surroundings, that a knife made of rock nearly took his ear off. Jerking his head up and tearing his gaze from where had been focused upon the ground he looked around for the knife's creator, catching a quick glimpse of Aurora through the trees. "Watch it next time petite!" Sighing with a shake of his head and soft mumblings about kids his attention was then caught by a something chasing after her. Intrest perked, Remy cut across a few plant beds to see Freelance lunge for Aurora. Putting one and one together, he figured this was no game of tag and quickly sent a few charged cards towards the turned back of the creature.   
  
Freelances eyes flicker red, and his ears flick. With a yip he turns on one foot, and his body seems to blur. He glares at Remy, fangs bared as the cards pass through him *not target... tag and bag...* with a quick movement he holds out one hand, and a hammer blast of psionic energy races out at the card wielder.  
  
Fallen again walked into the garden, her hands firmly held together. She rubbed them softly as she spoke lightly to herself.  
  
"Now... It's about time.. I actually tried..." She thought for a moment, then remembered the word. "Con-co-converrrr-sa--tion. Yes. Thats it! Conversation! Now... Lets see here.."  
  
Fallen slowly opened her eyes once more, now seeing the somewhat chargeing animal barrel towards Remy. In almost an immeadiate reaction, her hand sky rocketed infront of her, slowly concentrating on captureing the beast in midair.   
  
He growls, feeling his movements grow sluggish, and blurs again *third... non-target... subdueing...* his form ripples around the edges, and suddenly there are two of him, both solid. Freebie1- races to deal with Fallen. Freebie2- goes after Remy, both growling and eyes blazing red.  
  
Fallen clentched a fist, eyes glancing towards the stone table. "This is where you stand down, wolfman!"  
  
With a grunt of frustration, the table slowly started to levitate off the ground. Once Fallen found her central concentration on the object, it quickly moved towards the beast chargeing at her. She fell to her knees out of breath almost, not used to having used so much concentration on anything before.   
  
Freebie1-charges towards Fallen and smirks. Flowing like white water, he leaps up and flips over the bench one-handed into a roll. As he rolls his hands move to the small of his back, unsheathing his wrist katars and attaching them. He lands on one foot and kicks off with the other, gaining more speed as he comes at her. Freebie2 -completely ignores the first's plight, still going for Remy un-armed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallen looked up as he still came forward.  
  
"I said, to STAND DOWN."  
  
Trying something easier to focus on, roses began to spring out from their bushes, equipt with their thorns. Fallen continued to concentrate the best she could, roses comming from all directions towards her primary target.  
  
Freebie 1-yelps, and briefly skids to a stop. The other one's ears flick, and it too stops... till the earbuds hiss again, and both continue onward. Freebie1's arms seem to blur slightly as it moves, rapidly cutting the roses from the air. It continues towards her, though much slower as it has to concentrate on defending itself.   
  
Feeling exhausted, Fallen narrowed her eyes at the foe. The rose slowly fell, flower petals still wipping around the area. She couldn't concentrate much anymore, but for now that wouldn't stop her. Taking a stand, Fallen now ran towards the wereman holding a fist back.  
  
"Damned mutt! Lay the hell off!"  
  
Freebie1- ears flick forward, and his eyes widen. He stops briefly, his katars lowering "Am... not.... MUTT!" *roars, lunging at her, fangs bared and going for her throat*.  
  
"Then quit ACTING like one!"  
  
Fallen raised her fist, throwing it down towards his nose.  
  
Freebie1-Completely enraged, he did the best thing he coulld come up with.... he bit down on her fist, hard. With one hand he swung a katar in a slashing strike at her stomach.  
  
The pain in her fist increased as his teeth sunk in, a small shrill of pain emerging. The slash at her stomach did it, her eyes squinting as she tried to hold in her screams of pain.  
  
One eye the cocked open, a slight laugh submergeing. "I take back that mutt part, but, I don't take back the stand down one.."  
  
Even though she couldn't fight back much at all, she still hissed, then muttered to herself.  
  
"Screw conversation..."   
  
Freebie1-ears flick at "stand down" again, and he releases her fist, backing up slightly... till the earbud hisses once more, and he swings a roundhouse kick at her head.  
  
Flex jumps in on his own kicking his foot away, now standing in front of Fallen. "Allo there," he says hopping a bit his fists raised ready for him to strike again.   
  
Freebie2-darts past Remy, heading into the mansion after something else. Freebie1-with a grin, he lowers his stance, katars held ready before him "Four... tag and bag... i get fed tonight i think...." *lunges, slashing at Flex with one blade*   
  
Flex turns and kneels pushing backwards his back going into his chest as he grabs the one arm swinging him over his shoulder while taking one of the katars from his hand he steps back a few. "Alright fair 'nough," he tosses it up and catches it.  
  
Freebie1-rolls and lands on his feet, spinning about and frowning at Flex, holding his other katar at the ready. He feigns forward, striking out with his unarmed fist to try and lure Flex towards himself*  
  
Flex flips backwards moving away again, turning and throwing the katar out across the lawn over the fence, hoping he'll go out to retrieve it.   
  
Freebie1-*grins fangedly* bad idea.... *holds out his un-armed hand, and the katar comes back to him, sliding onto his wrist "Tag and bag... need food..." *roars, stabbing at his middle with his right blade*  
  
As she ran she felt his breath on her neck and then nothing,she looked back and saw other people engaging him in combat.  
  
She suddenly tripped over a flower pot and landed in a heap gasping in pain,her knee hurt like hell.She watched the strange uneven combat and made a large rock in her hand,and threw it and prayed it did some damage to the creature.   
  
Freebie1- is completely concentrated on trying to "tag and bag" Flex... and subsequently, the rock pegs him square in the back, causing him to stumble forward.  
  
Aurora frowned slightly in concentration and this time threw a rock knife at his back,hopefully she could disable him or break his concetration enough for the others to bring him under control.   
  
Fallen eased herself to the ground, ignoring the vast pain and blood seeping out from her form.  
  
"Go... for the-" she then swallowed, feeling a bit of blood wash up to her mouth. "Go for the ear! I think there's an earmite in there of some sort!"  
  
Remy watched as the cards slid through the hybrid's body, then prepared for hand to hand combat as he seperated into two, yet the one charging towards him veered off, seeming to ignore his existance as it darted towards the Institute. "Non, I ain't done wit' you yet." Reaching his hand back underneath the long trenchcoat, it returned with what looked like small pole but was soon lenghtened to a silver staff. Dashing after Paul, Remy used the bo-staff much like a polevault, lifting off the ground at full speed and preforming a flip in the air so as to land facing the hybrid and cut his path off from the Institute.  
  
Freebie1-*growls, spinning around to smack the stone knife away with the flat of his katar, continueing the spin to come to bear once more on Flex, the only one who seems to pose a real threat, and lunges, slashing in an X with both katars* Freebie2- *growls, eyes blazing blood-red, and holds up his katars in a battle stance "Tag and bag... interfering in capture of main target..." *steps forward, stabbing with one katar to test Remy*   
  
"Will you just, STOP?!" She yelled at the animals, overly frustrated. Fallen didn't have enough energy to even stand about now, her hand torn along with her stomach allowed enough blood to seep out to almost render her unconsious as it was.   
  
Clean shots from a tranquilizer gun now poured into the area, two making their way for the beasts tearing apart the mutants in the garden. Dressed in black clothing, the garden was now infiltrated by men, a primary line forming right behind Fallen. One of them aimed a traquilizer gun to her shoulder, not hesitating to fire.   
  
Fallen flinched as the tranquilizer dart peirced through her skin, her eyes widening as largely as possible. She then closed them, useing the last bit of energy as she could.  
  
~Professor... Evacuate...~  
  
Fallen now found herself consumed in a realm of darkness, falling into a pool of her own blood.  
  
Taking Fallen into his arms, the man signaled for the others to take care of the other mutants in the garden area.  
  
"Damn mutant girl.." He muttered, until he looked down to her face. He shook his head, mumbleing once again. "Look what you've done to yourself, Robyn... You.. Mutant..."  
  
He then looked up to the others, yelling "Take all that you can... If anyone makes hassles..." He paused, looking to each one of the mutants in the area. "Kill them.."  
  
He then turned, taking Fallen back towards the vans to bandage her.   
  
  
  
Aurora looked around suddenly and froze upon seeing the men invading ~the've found me~   
  
Then she barred her teeth and her eyes glowed,the ground under each of the men around her suddenly opened up.  
  
She couldnt move but she could and would defend herself and the others around her.   
  
Quick and prepared as the men were, they leapt to the side as the ground had opened, multiple shots now fired at Aurora by tranquilizers AND nullifiers. She had made a mistake that she would learn to regret.   
  
She saw her danger and rolled painfully out of the way of the darts,and began to shake the ground under there feet in her anger.Tall spires of rock began impaling the foolhard men in the garden while the ground rippled and convulsed as if alive.She was in agony her injured knee sending intense pain through her body,she used that to fuel her powers.  
  
A new group of men now came into the area, one right next to Aurora. He shot her with multiple rounds of his nullifying gun, then lastly shot at her with a tranquilizer.   
  
Perhaps he'd picked the wrong moment to visit the garden, but at least he was out of sight for the time being at least. Strikers golden eyes narrowed as he watched this potential human/mutant shoot-out, his tail gave a few angered flicks. He vanished from the tree with a distinctive 'bamf' and soon the sound was repeated as he appeared much lower, closer, but still rather well hidden.   
  
Aurora yelped as the darts hit her and tryed to scramble away unsucessfully.  
  
The earthquakes stopped and the ground stopped moving as the darts took effect.She muttered angrily before finally sucumming to the drugs "Yah bastards."   
  
With wide eyes and a racing heartbeat Kurt watches all of this unfold, his back pressed against the side of the building, away from sight. His tail gives numerous uneasy flicks as he digs his hand into his pocket and retrieves a rosary, clasping it so tight that his hand began to shake. why... was all that his mind would allow him to come up with in the expanding confusion.. He wants to help.. but his legs seem to be stubborn and wont let him move from his current location...   
  
Taking a shot from the side, a man whom had just circled from the other side of the building entered the area, a nullifyer shot heading straight for Kurt.  
  
"Sir," he spoke into his commlink. "We've located the main target near the garden of the school."  
  
"Excellent." the grainy voice replied through the mini-speaker, "Keep him at bay, over and out."  
  
Now finding this the time, he fired a tranquilizer his way, more men jumping in on the round-up.  
  
Kurts ears twitch as he hears the sound of the nullifyer and in his panic he drops the rosary and teleports, leaving behind a swirling cloud of blue smoke for the nullifyer to pass through.. He appears perched on the top of the institute, gripping the edge of the building and rocking back and forth ever so slightly.. His eyes dart around, scanning for any others that might make a suprise appearance  
  
Striker scanned the area with rapidly changing eyes. Tail gave a sudden lash at the air. He barreled out without even thinking in an attempt to at least draw the men's attention away from the other mutants, whether he knew them or not. He could've cared less whether he was harmed himself or not. Eyes of crimson now darted about.   
  
From behind Kurt appeared a lady, a spiked collar soon latched around his neck. A personal nullifyer of Kurt's powers.. His past was with these people.  
  
"I'm back, my pet..." She ran her hand down his back as reaching for her tranquilizer gun. "Time to come home.."  
  
Raising the gun, she shot at his back, a few more men pouring atop of the mansion with her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious that teleporting mutants would go as high as they possibly could?.. Nice try, Kurt dear.."   
  
Kurt heard the footsteps behind him and turned quickly.. yet apparently was to late as the collar latches on to his neck. He closes his eyes and teleports.. or so he thinks and he blinks in confusion, noting his surroundings haven't changed.. ~whats going on..~ he is confused and terrifyed, flinching as the woman touches his back and that is followed by a wince as she shoots the tranquilizer.. He springs back knowing his teleporting is disabled but he still knew how to move.. On all fours he begins crawling down the buildings side, but realized his mistake as he began to feel drowzy...   
  
Now a small percentage of the men chased after Striker, guns flareing. They had gotten Nightcrawler, one of their prime goals indeed, but more would make their lives much easier.  
  
"We got him, honey." The lady spoke to the man over the commlink, now. "Money will soon be ours.."  
  
"I have a good one for you, hon." The man then paused, to hold her in suspense. "Found Robyn.."  
  
"What?!" She appeared baffled for a moment. "Our daughter? I thought she'd '-"  
  
"She's one of them. She's not like us. She isn't our daughter any longer.."  
  
The women dropped the gun upon the roof, storming to get back out to the vans to see if he was telling her the honest truth.  
  
Striker growled, clenching his eyes shut for a moment at the sting of several darts, but he kept on going for another moment or so. He charged several more of these men until he straightened up with an unusual chill and found himself growing suddenly drowsy. He fell to his knees then eventually the rest of the way, panting.   
  
Despite the fact that his vision had begun to blurr and that he was becoming more and more tired by the second he continued down the wall, Kurt moved swiftly yet with a slight struggle.. As he neared the ground he began to lose his cling to the wall, slipping occasionaly... He finally fell, hitting the grass with a light thud yet was determined to get away.. He attempts to pick himself up, but fails and gives in.. having no more strength to carry on his eyes slowly close and a dreamless sleep overtakes him.  
  
"Gather all that you can, we move out now." The man ordered over the commlink, the sound of a starting van polluting the airways.  
  
Soon, everyone was prepped and ready to leave, the vans moving out.  
  
Gripping the staff firmly in the middle, Remy used to ward off the pair of katars being swung his way, yet his attention was soon taken away by the large group of men invading. Spinning around, planning to dash into the manor, he found a few positioned behind himself and they were quickly met with a few charged cards as he jumped to the side in a successful attempt of avoiding the tranquilizers. While jumping to the side had seemed a good idea at the moment, the error hit him a few seconds later as he felt the tree stop him in mid-air. Falling, he landed off the path and in some bushes which hid him from sight. A thin line of blood appeared where his head had made contact with the branch, but it was nothing serious and went unoticed as he watched the scene unfold and the students be carted away. They all seemed to putting up a fight, but the sheer numbers of men was overwhelming. He saw them grab Aurora,Kurt, Robyn,Striker,and Freelance... the nuisance which had begun the previous fight. Once they were out of sight he jumped up, running around to the Institutes front just in time to see several vans starting down the drive, some already disappearing around the corner. "Dis could be a problem..."   
  
Later in the Professors office......  
  
The wooden door opened swiftly, Remy ushering himself into the office without so much as a warning knock. "Professor?" Although his voice was calm, everything else about him seemed tense. Case in point that as the brass handle slid out of his hand, sheer wieght of the door forcing it to close, he jumped at the click of the door latching into place, hands balled into fists at his side. It was hard to tell why he was so on edge. Perhaps because of the Insitutes invasion, perhaps a conversation held earlier with one of the other X-Men or a student, maybe a nightmare had forced a few unwanted memories to mind, maybe it was a combination of them. Yet whatever it was, he seemed to think that speaking with Xavier would put his mind to rest upon at least one subject: getting the students back.  
  
Ghost had been walking down the hall towards the Prof.'s office when she had seen Remy step inside and the door close swiftly behind him. She paused, wondering whether or not she should walk in or not. She had been on her way there in an attempt to find Aurora, who had been gone awhile. She thought that Aurora might've gone to see the Professor about her abilities, or at least stopped by there sometime during the day. Ghost hadn't heard anything about the invasion just yet, as she had been on her way straight from her dorm room which she had been doing some thinking by herself for a good amount of time. She now stood at the Prof.'s door. She didn't think just going inside would be the right thing to do, so she knocked lightly at the door and waited.  
  
Professer Xavier had his wheelchair turned so he can face the outside, his face worried. When Remy entered the room, he hadn't budge, but decided to begin talking when Ghost arrived behind him.  
  
"You're just the two I wanted to see.."  
  
Turning the wheelchair 'round to face them, he greeted him with a fatherly smile and bright eyes trying to help reassure the fact that everything would be alright.  
  
"There was an attack on the school, and 4 students have been taken.. They're doing alright, as of this moment.. But I do believe they need a ride home..."  
  
Again he smiled in reassurance, trying not to make them uneasy or panicy.   
  
Ghost entered in and at the Professor's first comment gave a weird and curious glance towards Remy. She wondered what the Prof. was talking about. The next words out of his mouth completely surprised her.  
  
"What?!" Was the only thing she could get out at first, out of shock. She didn't need much help in becoming uneasy or panicky, although the Prof.'s demeanor was slightly reassuring. Still, the whole thing had put her on edge immediately. Her eyes were open quite wide at this point and her next questions stumbled out quickly. "Who took them? Do you know where they are?"She looked at him, confused as to how she would be of any help, but eager to do whatever she could.   
  
Kristen stood out of the doorway to the Professors office listening quietly. She had followed Remy wondering what he was doing, but hid in a near by doorway when Ghost came walking down the hall. Slumped against the wall outside her ear was pressed hard against the surface wondering what this was all about. Attack on the school? Four students getting taken? She sat in deep thought wondering who it was that was taken...   
  
"I know 'bout de attack...dat's why I came...so you've found dem?" Remy seemed a bit hopeful, tension easing a little before glancing over his shoulder as Ghost spoke, unaware of her presence until that moment. Nodding at her questions, attention returned to Xavier as he couldn't really answer any of the questions, both of them what he was wondering.   
  
"Yes, I have located them.. They're in the abandoned amuesment park, at least 100 miles away from our current position... Remy, I'd like you to take the Blackbird and head over there.... A car wouldn't be able to drive you all back here, now would it?"   
  
Xavier chuckled a bit, trying his hardest to lighten the tone for his students.   
  
"Take Ghost and Kristen with you.. And for heavens sakes.. Please, be careful."   
  
Kristen listened and then sighed when the Professor finally noticed her presence. Leaning off the wall she opened up the door to his office and stepped in walking quietly over behind Ghost.   
  
Ghost nodded at the Prof.'s words and jumped slightly at the door opening and Kristen coming in. She quickly overcame that and looked back at Kristen, offering a slight smile as a greeting. Her attention turned next to Remy. She looked over at him, waiting to follow his lead.  
  
Kristen glanced at Ghost quickly and smild a bit looking back at the Professor, then to Remy.   
  
..................................... 


End file.
